The Soldier
by Erkith
Summary: Dom learns that Kel loves him, but she's betrothed to someone else. Heartbroken, he attends her wedding as a guard against an assassination attempt. Will loving her demand a sacrifice? PG13 to be safe. Prequel to The Spy.


General Disclaimer: Probably all the characters of any importance in this fic are property of Tamora Pierce (a truly excellent author). The plot is mine. I keep very good track of what I've read and where, but in the unlikely event that you feel I've copied your work, please let me know, so I can either remove the offending material or offer explanations.  
  
(**A/N from Erkith**: Italics are the present and are from the omniscient 3rd person. Regular type is memory and a Dom 1st person narrative. This is not my usual type of fic. Actually, I don't even read this type of fic, but the mood struck me so ya read on and please review at the end. This may or may not be One-shot. Give your opinion on that please.)

* * *

**The Soldier**  
  
_The Soldier watched in the crowd as his love was kissed by another, married to another. It stole his breath and dug at his heart knowing his beautiful Lady was forever lost to him. Still, he stood guard, protecting her from the conservatives, while his heart ached for her. And he remembered.  
_  
"Dom." Her voice had been soft and sad as she'd laid a hand on my shoulder. "I need to speak with you."  
  
"At your service, Milady," I said, sweeping a comical bow to Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. Tears sparkled in her eyes as she laughed quietly, and I knew something was wrong. "Kel?" I asked, concerned. She shook her head. I looked to the others, still eating and oblivious, and I knew that was the way she wanted them.  
  
I followed her silently out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Kel what's wrong?" I held her shoulders gently, so I could stare into her eyes; watching as she bit her lip to keep from crying and broke eye contact. "Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" A small shake of her head. I let out a sigh of relief. "What is it then? Kel, please tell me."  
  
"I love you. I'm so sorry, but I love you." She threw her arms around me, holding tight. Crying.  
  
I was shocked. The woman I'd loved for years was apologising for loving me? What sense did that make? "Kel?" No response. I tried to pull away to look at her, but she clung tighter. Hot salty rivers coursed down her face, seeping into my shirt. "Kel, I don't understand. You have to know I love you."  
  
She nodded into my chest. "That's why I'm sorry. Dom... I'm betrothed to another."  
  
Hands that had been rubbing her back in soothing motions slid down boneless. No. No! My eyes shut tightly, hoping to wake up, hoping it was all just a horrible dream. But in my heart I knew it wasn't.  
  
"Can we still be friends, Dom?" she asked in a choked whisper.  
  
"Of course we can." I answered, but I knew I was lying. Staying so close to what I knew I couldn't have would tear me apart.  
  
Gently Kel drew away; devastated hazel eyes meeting mine. Then she lay a small kiss on my cheek and ran down the corridor. Leaving me standing alone, cherishing the last touch from my Lady.  
  
_Someone moved stealthily closer to the couple. The Soldier followed quietly. The assassin wouldn't get to his Lady; the Soldier would make sure of it. Raoul had tried to take him off duty, but he'd refused. For the Lady, marrying would be dangerous, and the soldier needed to be there to protect her if nothing else. Despite everything, he loved. _

_ The figure ahead pulled out the knife. Ten steps to the Lady. Eight steps. Five steps. Three... The Soldier pounced on the assassin from behind, pushing him sideways and into the floor, safely away from the Lady. Women screamed as the two warriors locked in each others arms rolled desperately through the crowd. An anguished cry rang through the gardens...The Lady turned. __When the crowd cleared, both were still. _

_ The knife sunk deep in the soldier's side. A dagger in the other's chest.  
_

* * *

(**A/N:** Explanation, because I'm going to get people telling me they're confused. The Soldier = Dom. Kel confessed that she loved him, but was betrothed to someone else. Dom attended her wedding as a guard, and saved her from an assassin. _I have more ideas for this fic, but it may be better as a one-shot. I'm not sure, so please **review** and let me know what you think.)_  
  
Erkith

Ps. If anyone needs a proofreader, just email me or leave me a review.


End file.
